


8a8y its cold outside

by gardenwitch



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Adorable, Aww, F/M, Singing, Song Parody, What Was I Thinking?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-23
Updated: 2012-11-23
Packaged: 2017-11-19 09:03:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 841
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/571560
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gardenwitch/pseuds/gardenwitch
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Vriska and Dave do a duet.</p>
            </blockquote>





	8a8y its cold outside

**Author's Note:**

> i wrote u some vrisdave kayla  
> lol winks @

A clock rang in the other room, signaling midnight. It was late, they both knew. She would have to leave, much to his displeasure. 

 

Vriska sighed and pryed herself away from Dave's comforting embrace, a grunt coming from him. Her blue lips spread into a smile, standing up and stretching. She didn't want to go, and by the sounds of disapproval, neither did he. The ringing of the clock stopped, leaving only silence. 

 

"I guess it's time for me to go, then." Vriska once again sighed, leaning over and pulling on her jacket. "I don't want to keep Kanaya up with worry." She said, pulling on her shoes. 

 

"Stay a little bit longer, she'll fall asleep." He murmured. He edged his way to her, his pyjama pants hanging loosly off his waist. "Besides, its cold out." Dave made his way to the stereo, hitting play and grabbed her wrist as she turned to leave. 

 

Music filled the apartment, Vriska, despite being a troll, instantly knowing the tune. A soft smile played on her lips, Dave's silly antics amusing her. She was used to this by now, his not being the cool guy he let up to be. Vriska liked it, him showing her the real side to him. 

 

"I really can't stay," She started to sing, a little off key. A smile creeped on on Dave's face, glad to see she caught on. 

 

"But baby, it's cold outside." He sang back to her, pulling her closer to him. He knew he was horribly terrible at actual singing, but Vriska loved it. 

 

"This evening has been," She sang, starting to turn away form him a smirk playing on her lips. 

 

"Been hoping that you'd drop in," Dave interrupted, taking his shades off. 

 

It caught her off guard, stuttering in her lines. He never took them off, and the intense redness of them shocked her. She sang the next line staring at them, not paying attenion to really anything else but him.

 

"S-so very nice.." She breathed, all coherent thoughts leaving her.  

 

" I'll hold your hands, they're just like ice!" He feigned shocked, gripping her hand tighter. A light cerulean blush spread across her cheeks as he smirked, a mischievious glint to his eye. 

 

"My mother will start to worry.." She trailed off, prying her hand away from him. 

 

"Beautiful what's your hurry?" He sang back, his vocals straining to kit the right note. Vriska internally giggled, his lack of singing skills amusing her extremely so. She was getting tired of such foolishness, walking over to the stereo. 

 

"Father will pacing the floor," Dave laughed as she turned off the music, turning around and leaning against the table it sat on. 

 

She loved him, that much was obvious. Sometimes, she thought, he could be a stubborn loser. She had to get home, it wasn't like she doesn't see him everyday. Dave smiled and walked up to her, putting either hand by hers and leaning into her, whispering. 

 

"Listen to the fireplace roar..." He said rather than sung, sending chills up her spine. 

 

"So really I'd better scurry..." She whispered back, her sharp teeth grazing his earlobe. 

 

"Beautiful please don't hurry..." Dave added extra emphasis on beautiful, his right hand running up her side. 

 

"Well maybe just a half a drink more..." She kissed his neck, her arms wrapping around his waist. 

 

"Put some records on while I pour..." His hand squeezed her waist, their voices barely above a whisper. 

 

"The neighbors might think," Vriska barely made a sound, her voice only going high enough for him to hear it. 

 

"Baby, it's bad out there" He said, his other hand running down her leg.

 

"Say, what's in this drink?" She said, her breath hitching. She swallowed and softly sucked at his pal skin.

 

"No cabs to be had out there," He mumbled, lifting her leg and wrapping it around him.

 

"I wish I knew how..." Vriska leaned into him, a darker blush creeping up on her face as she pulled away to look at him.

 

"Your eyes are like starlight now," His eyes were locked on hers, a hand reaching up to stroke her face, his thumb tracing circles on her cheekbone. 

 

"To break the spell..." Her breath blew across his face, the distace between their mouths gorwing smaller. 

 

He kissed her blue lips tenderly, their lips moving together. She wrapped her other leg around him, pulling Dave closer to her. Dave picked her up, hands on her ass. Vriska giggled against his lips as he made his way to the couch, setting her down on her back. He propped himself up with his elbows, running his hands through her thick hair. She smiled and pulled away from him, giving one last kiss. 

 

"I really must go now." 

 

"...Alright." 

 

"I'll come by tomorrow." 

 

"Promise?" 

 

"Promise. I wouldn't give you up." She said, pushing him away and straightening her jacket. "Good night, Dave." Vriska leaned over and kissed his cheek, smiling and leaving his tiny apartment, zipping up her jacket. 

 

Wow, it really was cold.

 

 


End file.
